This invention relates generally to pre-fabricated building constructions, and more particularly to pre-fabricated panel units which may be joined to form walls or the like.
Home construction as is prevalent in the southern states of the United States and other tropical and semi-tropical areas throughout the world comprises substantially the building of outside or bearing walls of concrete or cement block. Such a wall construction is inadequate as a moisture or thermal barrier. Consequently, it is necessary to affix to the outer surface of the wall a layer of stucco, cement or other material which may or may not constitute a barrier.
The interior wall, however, is finished in the following manner: It may first be coated with an insulation or tar paper material and then furring strips are secured thereover. Wallboard or wire lathe may then be affixed over the furring strips. If wallboard is used, the wall may be then deemed to be finished except for taping of joints. If wire lathe or plaster board is used over the furring strips, then the wall must be plastered with a minimum of two coats of plaster in order to obtain the desired finish. As is readily apparent, the significant labor involved in such operations is extensive and costly and, not infrequently, is of poor quality.
To facilitate the construction of housing units and minimize labor, there are known various types of pre-fabricated units, and particularly panel units. In general, the primary requirements of such pre-fabricated units are that these units be strong, light-weight, constructed of inexpensive material, and capable of being assembled with a minimum of time and effort.
Obviously, however, normally certain sacrifices and compromises have been necessary in achieving the above-mentioned requirements in known pre-fabricated constructions. For example, high-quality reinforcing and structural members which are both light-weight and strong, e.g., including aluminum or magnesium in their construction, have tended to be comparatively expensive and have not been entirely successful in achieving the goal of ease of assembly. Conversely, where it has been desired to compromise by combining strength with low cost, as with cementitious materials, the resulting structures have been subject to increased weight, thus tending to make assembly thereof correspondingly more involved.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved panel unit to form a bearing wall which eliminates the above disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel building panel unit which is strong, light-weight and which employs inexpensive materials in its fabrication.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a panel unit which is capable of rapid and simple assembly and fabrication.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a panel which lends itself to being assembled by unskilled labor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bearing wall which serves as an excellent thermal and moisture barrier.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description.